


I just gonna draw your back again, please don’t mind me

by Adelaida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, artist!Suga, model!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/pseuds/Adelaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga realizes he's got a thing for drawing toned backs.<br/><i>No I do not! I just like drawing shadows. That's all!</i><br/>Of course, Suga. Anyway. Suga has got a thing for drawing "shadows" and when a new model appears on his drawing class he sinks deeper and deeper into his new addiction. Of drawing "shadows".<br/><i>Those quote marks were unnecessary. Really.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I just gonna draw your back again, please don’t mind me

_Oh. Fuck._

His mind went blank.

_What._

_The fuck._

_Have you done._

_Suga._

 

☆☆☆

 

He never thought he would fall for it so hard. It has exceeded his expectations and he often found himself thinking how did he get to that point. Of course he liked to draw before. But this? What is this even? He could draw all the time and when, by pure accident!, he hadn’t got a notebook and a pencil on him he would imagine himself drawing. This was obsession, right?

But it’s not even the worst part.

People think that drawing consistently is what makes you a better artist. Professors talk about it restlessly. But it only has a sense of purpose if you draw EVERYTHING around you. Not the same. thing. over. and. over. again.

It starts with a hairline. Where longer strands get shorter and spiky. Where the border is evenly trimmed in a geometric shape that contrasts with curves, arcs and dimples that come next. First is his neck, firm and tanned. When he lowers his head you can see his spine -  the 7th vertebrae of the cervical spine is the most visible one. If you touch it you’d feel how it beep..

_Beep?_

Beep. Beep! Beep!! BEEP!

“Get up Kou-chan or you’ll be late!” bellowed a voice from afar. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour already!”

Suga opened one eye slowly, glanced at the alarm clock and sprang out of bed. He can’t be late! No way in hell! He’s got his perfect place for the drawing classes and no one’s gonna take it from him! He left home at the lightning speed and sprinted to Uni. He made it at the eleventh hour, taking up his favourite working place seconds before his friend picked it.

“Again?” asked Haru. “You can’t draw all of your pieces from this place.”

“Sure I can.” Suga said smiling a little. “This is the best place anyway.”

 

★★★

 

_“I should be sleeping, not drawing those wrinkled legs and that hairy face,” moaned Suga while unpacking his tools. “I hate drawing so early in the morning.”_

_“Don’t complain,” said Haru. “It will pass quicker then.”_

_“Yeah right…” Suga rolled his eyes. He started pinning paper to his easel when doors on the other end of the atelier opened and their teacher stepped in. Everyone turned in her direction - she never arrived so early before._

_“I have something to announce,” she started, skipping the usual greetings. “Your model got sick and he won’t be coming here for a while.._

Yes! YES!

_..but I’ve managed to snatch a new one for you.”_

Damn…

_“He will be here any minute. Please show him where everything is and continue drawing as usual,” she declared as she was already closing the door._

_A few minutes later the doors opened again; a boy came in and Suga dropped his pencil._

_“Um, hello,” the boy said nervously. “I’m Sawamura Daichi and I guess I’ll be your model from now on.”_

 

☆☆☆

 

Suga was already set up and waiting impatiently when Daichi walked into the classroom. He greeted everyone loudly and directed himself to the far right corner - where his little changing room-space was. And where Suga was standing. Not that those two facts were connected in any way. Suga liked this spot and Daichi just happened to linger there sometimes to chat.

As the model stepped out undressed, placed his stuff near Suga’s easel, at the very end of the room, gave him a shy smile and went to take his position, Suga was already eager with anticipation.

_I can feel it showing on my face. What am I, a fricking kid??_

Everything was perfect. Rays of morning’s sunshine were lightning up Daichi’s silhouette, reflecting from a white cloth he was sitting on. Soft shadows laid on his back, highlighting the hollow of his spine hugged by strong trapezius muscle.

And latissimus dorsi.

Infraspinatus.

The plain of thoracolumbar fascia.

Suga’s hand moved quickly. He needed to draw it. Those tiny changes between shadow and light, soft lines of curves and hard edges of muscles, drawing after drawing, quickly turning pages of his sketchbook, pose changes, now Daichi stands facing him,  tense sternomastoid muscles, firm neck and sharp jaw, a cup of coffee in Suga’s hand completely forgotten, pencil on paper drawing without pausing, angular chin, morning bristle, as dark as Daichi’s spiky hair, small smile and flushed cheeks, he should have brought watercolours with him, this tint of red is perfect, straight nose, solid brows, lifted a bit, large eyes, dark, round and expectant, then squinting a little with a broad smile directed at him

_What?_

Suga snapped out from his trance. His hands jumped back.

And suddenly everything was in slow motion. Pencil slowly falling down, gravitating towards the hard floor. Cup of coffee, almost full, cast from his hand backwards. Slowly spilling its content on Suga, floor and Daichi’s belongings which were neatly folded and tucked in the far corner of the classroom, right next to Suga’s easel.

 

☆☆☆

 

“I’m so sorry for the mess! I didn’t expect anyone would come here today!” Suga exclaimed quickly as he sprinted through his room trying to make it look clean and tidy. With no result.

“I don’t mind. You’re an artist and this is your natural habitat, I totally get it,” he teased.

“Plus, I like it here.” he added. “It feels like you.”

“And how would you know that it feels like me?” Suga raised his eyebrows questioningly and shot him a serious stare.

Daichi stopped for a moment. He looked around slowly, sighed, furrowed his brows and indicated all over the room with both his hands.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It just does.”

_He’s probably right. My stuff is everywhere._

“OK. Find yourself a bit of space and wait here,” Suga pointed at his bed all covered in art supplies. “Your clothes will be in a dryer for a half an hour so for now I will go and grab something from the kitchen.”

Daichi walked past piles of cardboards and brushes toward a big bed in a corner of the room. Or at least he thought it was a big bed because no part of it was visible. He wasn’t a very tidy person himself, not particularly, but this amount of mess made him feel uneasy. Not thinking too much of it he grabbed the closest papers and sketchbooks and started arranging them in stacks to free some of the bed’s sitting space.

 

★★★

 

_Daichi hated it. He never had this feeling before, never been in a situation like this before, but the moment it started he was sure as hell - he hated it._

Calculating and measuring.

They don’t see me here but just another still life that can conveniently change its arrangement.

_He tried to not think about it too much. He just stood there, as they told him to, and waited for the time to pass to change his position again. And again. Eyes boring into him from all directions._

_“I’m sorry, can I take a break now?” Daichi asked when he couldn’t take it any longer._

_“Oh, of cour-” someone began saying._

_“One moment, please!” a voice cut in. “Two seconds and I’m done!”_

_Daichi looked to his left. Hidden behind a big easel stood a boy, who was trying, desperately hard, to finish his drawing as quickly as possible. His pencil was rapidly scratching the surface of his paper as he kept on looking at Daichi._

_Daichi froze for a second._

_The boy was looking directly_ at him _._

_Not through him, like other people in the classroom. Not at his body, like it was an object._

_At HIM._

_And he looked like he was seeing the most beautiful view in the world._

 

☆☆☆

 

“What is he doing in that kitchen?” Daichi muttered under his breath.

He sat on a bit of the reclaimed free space of Suga’s bed and looked around. Although he’d got to know Suga at college, always talking in between drawing sessions and sometimes bumping into each other at campus, it was his first time here. And it looked exactly as Daichi imagined it would. He smiled fondly, wrung himself further on the bed and started to aimlessly flick through black notebooks lying next to him.

“Gosh, he’s got loads of those.” He whistled in appreciation. “And drawings are on both sides of each page! Damn. He really is a hard worker.”

He looked closer. There were drawings of some potted plants on this page. A tree on another. Then a building that looked like Uni. _Yes, with that gate it surely is their Uni._ Then were sketches of students wandering around campus with their bags and backpacks. At the start of one book were sketches from the drawing classes. Bottles and cubes from still life. More bottles. _How did he draw them so they look like they’re made of glass?_ Then quick sketches of different human poses. Some wrinkled guy. More of the wrinkled guy. _Gosh, not only wrinkled but also hairy in a weird way. Yuck._ Then apparently model changed - now it was somebody younger. At least his back looks younger. And not hairy. More of that back. From different angles. Whole model from the back. _He likes drawing back muscles, doesn’t he? And this dude has got nice muscles! I should work on mine more._ Another back. Hands. Legs. Backs. _Oh, torso! It looks a bit like m-…_ Arms. Neck. Head and face.

Daichi stopped, stared and quickly grabbed the next sketchbook.

 

☆☆☆

 

Suga carefully walked in with a tray in his hands and nearly dropped it a moment later. In the middle of his bed, now covered with neat piles and heaps of papers and tools, sat Daichi. His legs crossed and back arched as he went through Suga’s sketchbooks, draped all around him.

Suga’s sketchbooks.

Volumes and volumes of heavy notebooks filled with sketches of plants, animals, everyday objects, studies of hands and feet and… Daichi. Every part of Daichi. Pages upon pages of his back, his neck, his hands, his legs, his face, his eyes, his smile…

_Oh. Fuck._

Daichi looked up at him and flushed up to his ears.

 

☆☆☆

 

_Oh. Fuck._

_I’m so busted._

Daichi looked at Suga nervously. He couldn’t think of any sort of explanation and he needed to say something. Fast.

“So, um…” he started not knowing how to end this attempt. “Um, it s-seems… It seems that you like drawing things.”

_What the hell was that?! Are you some special kind of dumb?!_

“Umm, you like drawing things in a direct sunlight, I mean.” He coughed and added. “You like drawing shadows?”

He looked up at Suga, observing his reaction. The boy was still standing in the doorway but his face relaxed after a second. He came closer, put the tray down on his desk and faced Daichi.

_He’s smiling. I guess it worked after all._

_I’m probably stupid like that on daily basis._

“I like to observe shadows.” Suga sat next to him on the edge of his bed. “How they appear, mix with each other, change and fade,” he said, his cheeks getting pink.

“It surely isn’t that interesting…”

“It’s fascinating!” Suga exclaimed and started to laugh. “I really enjoy it.”

“But I don’t get it.” Daichi shrugged his shoulders and made a goofy face.

“Let me show you.” Suga reached for a big drawing pad and opened it on some landscape picture. “Look here and here. Can you see how those shadows move? How light travels through those leaves and how it’s not entirely blocked until it reaches here? And look how sunlight reflects here and makes this shadow more vi-” Suga trailed off.

Sometime along the explanation Daichi stopped looking at the drawing and started gazing at Suga in amazement. He didn’t understand a bit of it, which probably showed on his face.

“Oh god. Just come with me!” Suga caught his hand and tugged him to the nearest window. They stood in rays of afternoon sunshine, soft and warm. Suga lifted Daichi’s arm and pulled up his sleeve, then held him by the wrist.

“Concentrate now!” Suga furrowed his brows as he started his explanation once again. He delicately traced his finger along Daichi’s wrist. “Look at the carpals and-”

“Um…” Daichi murmured.

“What is it this time?” Suga asked exasperated, still gently holding Daichi’s arm. “You surely had some kind of anatomy lessons and had to learn names of muscles and stuff at your major, right?”

Daichi just blushed and said nothing.

“Anyways. If you move your hand like that in the sunlight you can see how shadow catches those hollows.” His fingers brushed alongside of Daichi’s forearm. The path kept on tingling for a while afterwards. “And look at your hand when you flex your fingers.” he took Daichi’s hand into his own and started to gingerly hook his fingers. “Look now. Do you see it?”

Daichi nodded but couldn’t concentrate on listening. He looked at Suga and how he slowly turned his arm and hand in different directions and in different angles towards the sunlight. How he stroked along his skin, and gently pointed at muscles and tendons. How he scraped his elbow pit and carefully bent his arm. How he entwined their fingers together explaining something about shadows. How his hand squeezed Daichi’s and how warm and small it felt there. How Suga’s face moved near their hands, lips almost touching his skin. How his hair got tangled in their fingers. How he smiled then and how his eyes crinkled.

“Are you even listening?” Suga asked moving his face away.

“Yes! Absolutely!” Daichi gasped at that sudden distance. “Lights and shadows. I totally get it now!” He held their hands tighter and pulled Suga closer again. “But I’d like to know even more.”

 

 

☆☆☆

 

“You are always at the same spot,” he said it like it was a question.

Suga grinned in response. “I like it here.”

“Why though?” he asked, after a while. “Other people change their places every other day.”

Suga stopped unpacking and looked at him carefully. He seemed interested, looking directly at Suga, tilting his head like a cat.

“From here, everything looks better.” Suga paused in wait for a reaction but heard only silence in return. “When I’m here it’s like nothing else matters. And all I can see the beauty in front of me.”

At this, the other boy smiled knowingly and nodded to himself, as if this was the most obvious statement. “For me, too.”

“I also like to hide in here,” Suga added jokingly, and continued taking out his tools, loudly placing them all around.

Daichi leant forwards, his words so soft they were almost lost amongst the commotion, “Maybe we should hide together.”

 


End file.
